c'était Daralya au temps de nos jeunes années
by nana ori
Summary: Début et suite de l'histoire. Explication sur le premier chapitre.
1. Chapter 1

C'était Daralya au temps de nos jeunes années début et suite 

En fait après réflexion, comme cette histoire comportait qu'un seul chapitre sur mon précédent profil, je le remet cela aura plus de sens que de commencer au second chapitre et j'espère que son style d'écriture sera plus compréhensible. J'accepte à nouveau les reviews anonymes. Merci de suivre mes histoires et merci aux commentateurs et commentatrices.

PROLOGUE 

En ce temps là , Daralya n'était pas la cité qu'elle est aujourd'hui, il y avait plus de tentes que de maisons en ocre, le palais ducal était en construction, ainsi que les remparts , j'étais alors un chien des montagnes célestes, familier de deux petites magiciennes, Freya et Chi'i, deux adorables jumelles...Zoltan fit une courte pause puis poursuivit , et Céleste et bien Céleste refusait catégoriquement de devenir le familier de qui que ce soit à cette époque. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle appréciait particulièrement les humains, remarque je ne vois pas comment les apprécier quand tu commences ta vie de chaton, jeté dans un sac de jute , dans la rivière Salla. C'est comme ça que nous nous sommes rencontré la première fois, j'ai plongé dans l'eau et ramené le sac sur la berge. Céleste est la seule à avoir survécu sur toute la portée.

Je ne crois pas que Céleste sans souvienne vraiment, nous avons aperçus son mage , enfant pour la première fois, lors de l'arrivée de l'ambassade célesienne, emmitouflé, dans le manteau d'Ashura , sur un cheval. La seconde fois...

Céleste marchait sur un mur du rempart en construction, accompagné de Zoltan qui trottinait en contrebas.

« Le conseil des sages s'impatiente , Célestine, tu dois choisir un humain »

« Je m'appelle Céleste pas Célestine , je ne veux pas, les humains sont si ennyeuuuux, si prévisiiiibles, si..._..humains _» protesta-t-elle dédaigneusement.

« Tu n'es pas un chat ordinaire , tu es un familier, tu pourras aussi évoluer au contact d'un humain, en devenir un toi même »

« Les familiers prenant une apparence humaine ne sont que des ersatz d'humain,ne sommes nous pas bien mieux sous nos véritable formes? Pourquoi voudrions nous le devenir? Comme elle sautait sur un autre mur, elle n'entendit pas son ami marmonner

«...pourrait vraiment être avec la personne la plus importante pour moi » comme sa petite maitresse Chi'i .

« Viens , trouvons un coin d'ombre, pour une sieste, les grandes chaleurs ne vont pas tarder »

Il dormait, contre un mur, la petite tête de Céleste posée sur la sienne, entre ses deux oreilles quand il furent réveillés par un :

« Kyuuuu, regardes Kuro chan comme ils sont mignons, tous les deux. Tu vois , tu vois, chat et chiens peuvent être amis »

Céleste sauta, sur le côté, s'étira, puis déclara:

« tu vois les humains nous empêchent de nous reposer »

« Ils nous donnent à manger, et des abris, leur affection, nous devons leur en être reconnaissant »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi , comme tu le dis leur seule utilité est de nous procurer de la nourriture et un abris de temps à autre. Zooo? Zoltan pourquoi tu observes ce gamin blond de cette façon? »

« C'est un jeune mage, ce serait bien, pour toi, non? »

Céleste agita ses moustaches,agacée, pour un peu , son ami souriait niaisement comme seuls les canidés le pouvait.

Au cours de ses pérégrinations félines, elle rencontra à nouveau le jeune homme, intriguée, elle le suivit, elle se demandait pourquoi Zoltan pensait que cet humain lui sierrait.

Il se promenait sur une des berges de la rivière Salla, quand ils surgirent de l'eau tous les deux, sur l'autre rive. Lui, courait, vacillait, rattrapé par deux bras puissants. « Non ne cours pas devant cet inconnu comme cela, c'est notre jeu depuis notre enfance, non ne te laisse pas attraper, moi seul le peux. »

L'inconnu qui ne lui apparaissait comme une ombre, empêchait son compagnon de chuter en le grondant gentiment :

« Ne cours pas comme par ces chaleurs, tu sais bien que tu ne le supportes pas »

Sans qu'il ne sache comment, ils se retrouvaient à terre, l'inconnu derrière son mage, l'entourant de ses bras, le caressant. Il ne pouvait traverser la rivière pour rejoindre son ami, il observait la scène, rageant d'impuissance. L'expression du visage à peine rosit du mage était superbe quand l'autre le...

et lui demandait

« Dis moi que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu sois complétement à moi? »

« Toujours aussi direct Kuro chan? »

c'est alors qu'il se reconnut, l'inconnu c'était lui.

Il se réveilla en sueur dans son lit, il se leva, arracha les draps du lit, les jeta en boule dans un coin.

« qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi? Fye est mon meilleur ami »

Meilleur ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis trois ans, depuis le jour de son mariage.

Trois ans plus tôt 

« Félicitation pour tes fiançailles Kuro Chan » s'exclama Fye

« J'espère que tu comprends , je le fais pour mon clan »

« Je comprends tout à fait Kurogane »

Le gardien du temple des milles lunes se demanda quelle mouche piquait son meilleur ami pour qu'il lui réponde aussi froidement. Il se sentit observé c'est alors qu'il croisa des yeux verts le fixant intensément.

« Tu as un chat maintenant? »

« Ah cette jolie petite demoiselle me rend visite de temps en temps mais elle est libre comme l'air .Parfois je l'envie, j'aimerais partir moi aussi »

« Tu peux partir si tu en a envie rien ne te retiens » rétorqua Kurogane

Le magicien tourna le dos à son ami pour masquer son trouble, son cœur se serra.

« Tu n'as rien à faire? j'ai des potions à préparer »

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? il ne le dérangeait pas d'habitude. Il restait assis dans ce fauteuil des heures à l'observer fabriquer ses préparations. S'il dérangeait il allait le laisser tranquille.

« Je compte sur toi pour assister au mariage » fit-il en sortant.

La petite chatte fronça son museau rose, son humain n'allait pas bien du tout, elle sauta du meuble où elle se trouvait, griffa la main du mage, en miaulant de désapprobation.

« Oh merci ma chérie, j'allais faire une bêtise, je me suis trompé d'ingrédient j'allais faire exploser ma maison » soudain, il l'attrapa, la serra contre son cœur, elle miaula à nouveau, son poil se hérissa, c'était la première fois qu'un humain la tenait d'aussi prés. Il tomba à genoux, éclata en sanglots

« Tu as entendu? Il va se marier j'ai toujours su que ce jour arriverai mais pas si tôt »

Elle détestait cet homme aux yeux rouges qui rendait son humain aussi malheureux. Une minute, son humain? Ok elle avait choisit, le vieux clebs avait raison. Elle lui enverrait toute l'énergie positive qu'elle pourrait.

De mémoire de daralyens ce fut un mariage grandiose, Tomoyo avait organisé une merveilleuse fêtes, s'en donnant à cœur de joie, pendant les préparations, on n'avait jamais vu tant profusion de nourriture que lors de ce banquet.

Les gardes sous les ordres de Kurogane s'en mettaient plein la panse tout en discutant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches? » demanda l'un d'entre eux.

« Le magicien c'est son meilleur pote, je l'ai pas vu de la journée »

« je l'ai vu quitté Daralya par la porte nord ce matin »

« c'est dégueulasse de sa part de ne pas assister au mariage de son meilleur ami »

« Vous êtes idiot c'est parce que c'est le mariage de son meilleur ami. A ta santé petit magicien, que ton voyage t'apporte le bonheur »

« ah c'est ça »

« vous êtes long à la détente moi qui croyais que par dépit il se jetterai dans d'autres

bras»

« laisse moi devinez les tiens de préférences? »

L'homme ne répondit pas, il but son verre d'une traite

« ensorcelé? »l'interrogea la prêtresse du temple des milles lunes

Son principal protecteur hocha la tête

« Tu ne me dis pas tout sur tes rêves »

il émit une sorte de grognement agacé

« non tu n'es pas ensorcelé c'est autre chose »

« Vous n'allez pas me dire de quoi il s'agit »

« non c'est bien plus drôle si tu le découvres par toi même »

Il la quitta énervé

Soma le regarda partir

« on raconte qu'il n'a pas touché sa femme même lors sa nuit de noce » expliqua-t-elle à sa maîtresse.

« J'en ai entendu parler »

« Il n'est pas ensorcelé? »

« Non Soma, il est simplement amoureux »

« Mais pas de sa femme »

« non pas de sa femme »


	2. Chapter 2

**AU TEMPS DE NOS JEUNES ANNEES A DARALYA**

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes voici la suite pour avoir le début aller sur mon ancien profil oribe nanami , merci pour les commentaires et votre fidélité. **

**Avertissement romance entre hommes risquant d'évoluer vers le yaoi **

CHAPITRE I CEUX QUE L' ON QUITTE QUANT ON PART

Zoltan continua son récit:

« Encore aujourd'hui , je me demande ce qui c'est passé pour que Céleste passe radicalement d'un je ''ne veux pas devenir le familier d'un humain à mon humain ceci , mon humain cela'', si j'avais su tout ce que cela engendrerai crois moi je me serai coupé une main si j'en avais eu une à l'époque . Kurogane pensa que c'était bien son Fye, capable de charmer tout le monde, même une femelle lubrique récalcitrante. Il attendait avec patience, la suite de l'histoire même s' il trouvait qu'il manquait un bon saké pour l'accompagner.

…...

« Oï , Oï, voilà ta pitance »

Madjouba , posa une gamelle en fer blanc, remplie à ras bord de pâtée devant le museau de Zoltan, il la renifla, puis s'affala lourdement sur le sol , poussant un gémissement qui semblait vouloir dire, j'ai pas faim.

Chii, accroupie devant lui, poussa la gamelle un peu plus en avant, elle regarda Madjouba et Freya qui se tenaient côte à côte .

« Zoltan doit manger, Chii est inquiète, Chii ne veut pas que son ami soit malade, Chii est triste aussi parce que Zoltan est triste »

Elle essuya ses larmes avec la manche de sa robe.

« Cela fait trois jours qu'il ne mange pas, il ne joue plus comme avant , on ne l'a pas vu pendant toute une journée, il est rentré assez tard dans la soirée, épuisé, ses coussinets lui faisaient mal, il est complètement abattu depuis , nous ne savons pas quoi faire, c'est pourquoi nous somme venus vous voir »

Chii pointa son index vers son menton, elle ajouta

« Chii pense savoir pourquoi Zoltan est triste , Chii n'a pas vu l'amie de Zoltan , depuis un moment, une mignonne petite chatte, qui vient toujours jouer avec lui »

Elle se pencha alors vers le chien, prit sa gueule dans ses main en coupe, la souleva à la hauteur de ses yeux et lui demanda,

« Dis à Chii, Zoltan s'est disputé avec Céleste ? C'est pour ça que Zoltan est triste ? »

Seul un mouaf baveux lui répondit. Il remit sa gueule entre ses pattes, d'un air boudeur.

« Mes enfants, je vais garder Zoltan avec moi un moment , il vous retrouvera bientôt »

Les deux enfants partis, La femme noire , fixa le chien des montagnes célestes un moment, il grogna alors à son adresse en forme de reproche,

« _IL_ n'était pas censé quitté Daralya, _IL_ n'était pas censé l'emmener avec lui »

« Oï, Oï, tu sais très bien qu'un familier doit suivre son maître,quoi que soit l'endroit ou celui-ci se rend »

« Si j'avais su je n'aurais pas encouragé Céleste à ce point là, c'est ta faute si elle est partie, c'est toi qui m'a poussé à la convaincre avec le conseil des anciens »

« Ce ne sera pas votre première et plus longue séparation, tu sais »

Zoltan se redressa, aussi tôt qu'il eut entendu ses paroles,

« Nous nous reverrons? » demanda-t-il à Madjouba

Elle hocha la tête, souriante, elle ajouta

« Il te faudra être en forme, pour cela il faut que tu manges . N'oublies pas l 'inquiétude que tu as provoquée à tes deux petites maîtresses, en attendant vos retrouvailles mets ton énergie à leur service, surtout celle qui parle d'elle à la troisième personne, elle à l'air un peu simplette »

« Crouch, chrouch, nous nous reverrons, crouch , crounf, Chii est gentille, elle met un peu plus de temps pour apprendre crouch que sa sœur chai tout; crouch, je vais revoir Céleste, vrai de vrai? » fit-il en remuant sa queue. _( pas d'esprit mal placé sil vous plaît) _

« Oui, Oï, Oï, on dirais que tu as retrouvé ton appétit, un conseil, ne lâches pas tes maîtresses et surveilles le gardien du temple des milles lunes, il est celui qui vous amènera l'un à l'autre »

« Celui que Céleste n'aime pas ? L'ami de son mage? »

« Celui là même »

« Je le ferai , il leva sa gueule, la tourna vers les montagnes Célestes , pensa tout haut,

« Je me demande où ils peuvent être maintenant »

Assit auprès du feu, son chat sur les genoux, Fye se remémorait le jour de son départ, sur un coup de tête, il c'était pourtant préparé à assister au mariage de son meilleur ami, non, ce n'était pas son meilleur ami, c'était l'homme dont il était amoureux, désespérément, sans aucun espoir de retour.

Face au miroir, apprêté dans ses plus beaux atours, il prit conscience qu'il ne voulait pas assister à cette cérémonie, cette maudite cérémonie où il assisterait impuissant à la perte de son amour. Il aurait pu être du lui dire, non, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas supporté de perdre son estime, son amitié, de voir le regard dégoutté de cet homme, qu'il aimait tant, qui ne ressentait pas pour lui cette sorte d'amour. Alors il c'était dit , perdu pour perdu, Kurogane m'a dit que rien ne m'empêchait de partir , non? Alors comme je n'ai rien à attendre de cette ville, autant regagner Céles, voir Ashura , je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'il a été intronisé roi, après, après j'aviserai. Il c'était changé, mis des vêtements de voyage, préparé des provisions, en sortant de chez lui , il avait vu Céleste, lui avait fait une caresse, un sourire qui n'avait rien dit de bon à la chatonne, la saisit par dessous le ventre , prononça des paroles qui scellèrent leur avenir à tous deux:

« Après tout Daralya me doit bien un cadeau d'adieu, que dirais tu d'un petit voyage Céleste, Madjouba ma dit que c'était ton noms. »

Ni une, ni deux, la petite chatte c'était trouvée transbahuté dans la besace du mage, trop surprise pour réagir, tout tournait dans sa petite tête, quitter Daralya, c'était quitter Zoltan, elle voulait pas, la grosse peluche ne se débrouillerait pas aussi bien sans elle, et ses leçons de morale lui manquerait, et si quelqu'un lui volait sa place sur la tête de son ami pendant la sieste? Elle s'agita, sortit sa tête par une petite ouverture du sac, Fye lui l'observa d'un air grave,

« Tu ne veux pas me laisser seul? »

Son humain avait l'air si triste, d'un côté elle ne désirait aucunement être séparé de sa grosse peluche moralisatrice , d'un autre côté son humain avait besoin d'elle, elle réfléchit, combien de fois Zoltan lui avait-il répété que le rôle d 'un familier était de soutenir son maître, il était si heureux avec les jumelles. Si fier d'elles, si elle accompagnait le mage , elle pourrait peut être comprendre ce que ce satané canidé ressentait pour ses maîtresses. Elle sauta sur les épaules de Fye, et frotta sa tête contre la joue du mage.

« Je suis content que tu es décidé de rester avec moi, tu verra Céles est magnifique, j'ai hâte de te faire découvrir la neige, tu rencontreras aussi Ashura, tu sais il m'a sauvé quand j'étais enfant »

« Miaou? »

« Je te raconterai cette histoire pendant notre voyage, cela prendra un moment comme nous y allons à pieds »

Pour le moment il faisait nuit, il s'allongea, il serra Céleste contre son cœur, songeant à la chance de cette femme , serrée contre le corps puissant de Kurogane , après une nuit d'amour.

PS 

Les amoureuses transies de l'orthographe voir fanatiques ( dans le bon sens du terme) seront ravies d'apprendre une bonne nouvelle, j'ai investi dans un Bled tout neuf, par contre je vous demanderai de supporter mes fautes encore quelques temps, ben oui hein les participes passés et tout, faut que je révise , au fait quelqu'un pourrait me dire comment je dois accorder

_c'était trouvée transbahuté,_ parce que j'ai un doute,là tout de suite j'ai la flemme de chercher. Et une de vous aurait -elle un truc pour savoir différencier ce et se devant les verbes ?

Je ne recevrai plus de messages anonymes car ayant reçu un mail de la part d'un certain schroumph voyageur, que je trouve insultant et après réflexion je trouve que l'anonymat encourage la lâcheté des personnes malveillantes, qui ont grande facilité a dénigrer le travail d'autrui. Ceci dit je me dis que la personne qui m'a envoyer ce mail la maxime du jour sera la bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe.


End file.
